Bakadera
by long live marshmallows
Summary: ONESHOT: Starring Octopus-Head and Ahoshi: the Storm and Lightning Guardians who are like brothers. Lambo begins to mature after a certain bazooka incident reveals some unhappy news...?


**Bakadera**

_ONESHOT_

_...  
><em>

Hi hi! In case you don't know me or haven't read something I've written before, I am long live marshmallows! Or LLM for short. I like marshmallows but not to the extent that Byakuran does, and neither do I like Byakuran enough to create a pen name after him.

I was thinking... Lambo must have matured somewhere along the way before he turned fifteen, right? Right. I thought that maybe death would make him slightly more serious—but there isn't a death in this mini one-shot, mind you. False alarm.

**Timeline:** Some time after the Shimon Arc

**Summary:** ONESHOT: Starring Octopus-Head and Ahoshi: the Storm and Lightning Guardians who are like brothers. Lambo begins to mature after a certain bazooka incident reveals some unhappy news..

* * *

><p>Tsuna, Gokuduera, and Yamamoto were walking to Tsuna's house to do their homework as a group, but obviously, Gokudera already finished his. Reborn accompanied them.<p>

"Juudaime, I'll help you with your homework," Gokudera offered as they approached the front gate of Tsuna's house. He smiled.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun! I really need the help."

"YAHAA! Lambo-san is here!" Lambo cried. He opened the door and tried to attack Reborn. Like usual, the attack failed. Embarrased and runny nosed, Lambo began to cry.

"Gotta...stay...calm...WHAAWHAAAA!" He hit the ground and reached into his hair for the ten year bazooka.

"U-Uh, Lambo, I don't think that's a good idea!" Tsuna said anxiously.

"Baka Tsuna! You never help me! Go die!" He ran at Tsuna with the bazooka. Tsuna backed away but tripped over his own feet. Then Lambo tripped on a pebble. The two of then fell to the floor with the pink bazooka above them.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted.

POOF! Pink smoke flew out of the bazooka

"G-Gokudera..." They heard a deep voice whisper. They saw two figures in the smoke. When it cleared, they saw the ten year later versions of Lambo and Tsuna. They were kneeling on the floor. They noticed that Tsuna was in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. His dark suit was dirty and his gloved hands were bloody.

"Juudaime! What happened to you?" Gokudera was beside twenty-four year old Tsuna in an instant.

They noticed that Tsuna and Lambo seemed to be in a daze. Then Lambo looked at Gokudera.

"We're in the past...and...Gokudera..." This seemed to snap Tsuna out of his shock. His orange eyes turned to his right hand man, showing despair.

"Gokudera..." He said. Yamamoto and Reborn watched this, confused. What happened in the future?

"Juudaime, what happened?" Gokudera was worried. Suddenly, Tsuna backhanded him on his left cheek. It was so hard the sound echoed and Gokudera stumbled backwards. His back hit the wall but his legs were too week from shock to hold him up. Tsuna rose quickly and caught him by the shirt collar. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"T-Tsuna...what did you just do...?"

"Bakadera!" Tsuna yelled at Gokudera in his face, using Lambo's nickname without thinking. He shook the stunned teenager like a dog would with food. He glared at him. "Gokudera! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU? YOUR LIFE IS AS PRECIOUS AS ANYONE ELSE'S, IDIOT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAVE SOMEONE, DON'T USE YOUR FRIKIN _BODY!_" Reborn jumped to land on the wall Gokudera was leaning on.

"Oi, Tsuna. You shouldn't hit your right hand man like that," he said. Tsuna continued to glare into Gokudera's eyes, still in Hyper Dying Will Mode, which just made it all the scarier.

"Stay out of this, Reborn!" He yelled at his tutor. Reborn tsked and bit his lip. Yamamoto just stared at this Tsuna. Lambo stood up and strolled towards them. He weakly punched Gokudera in the stomach before falling to his knees again.

"Bakadera! Now I won't have someone to annoy!" He said with tears running down his face onto the pavement.

"What happened?" Gokudera asked quietly. His eyes showed confusion. Why were they hitting him like this? Tsuna shook him again.

"Did you already forget the ring battle? Did you already forget what I _told _you?" Tsuna demanded. "YOU SACRIFICED YOUR OWN GOD DAMN LIFE TO SAVE MINE! YOU'RE DYING RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU..._BAKA!" _Tsuna screamed before the pink smoke engulfed the two. Gokudera slid to the ground. Reborn was for once in shock. Gokudera barely had time to register that his ten year later self was dying right this moment when Tsuna and Lambo appeared again. They, too, were shocked.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera said. He had no doubt that Tsuna had just seen his death. Tsuna stood up, his head down. Lambo was sniffling by his feet.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said dangerously quiet. "Come here." Gokudera did so, but cautiously. His face was still stinging.

"Hai...Juudaime..." He whispered, guessing what was going to happen to him. After all, Tsuna doesn't change his personality much.

Tsuna raised his right hand and hit Gokudera's chest. But it was a feeble hit. Gokudera still fell backwards from the shock that his Juudaime was hititng him, whether it hurt or not. Tsuna fell down beside Gokudera.

"Baka! You could've died! Stupid Gokudera! Baka! _Baka!" _He cried. He punched him again at the chest, too weak from relief to do much damage. Lambo also came over. He lost his loudness he had moments ago.

"You idiot!" Tsuna continued. "Don't just throw away your life like that! You weren't even thinking, were you?"

Now, Gokudera had a pretty good idea what happened in the future. They must have been in battle, and something was coming at his boss. And he protected him with his own body. Yamamoto came to them.

"Tsuna..."

"Juudaime, I'm sure my older self would have died happily for you," Gokudera said. "But you're also forgetting something." Tsuna looked up he had tears in his large brown eyes. "I will never forget what you told me during the ring battle; not now, not ten years later, not ever. I think I know what my future self was planning."

"...What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked softly.

"I must have been estimating where the bullet would hit and moved my body so it could cover yours. The bullet would hit _me, _but it would miss any vital points!" He tried a sorry attempt at a laugh. "My future self must have had it all worked out!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I _knew _Gokudera was smart and fast at counting, but _that's _quick thinking," Yamamoto praised. Tsuna pinched Gokudera's right ear with his left hand and pulled down.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" Gokudera yelped.

"Two centimetres," Tsuna said. _"IT WAS TWO MEASLY CENTIMTRES FROM KILLING YOU, IDJIT!" _he pushed Gokudera back to the ground and stormed into the house. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared after him.

"Tsuna's mad at you," Yamamoto said after a moment of silence. "But that's most likely to hide his relief. Don't worry, Gokudera!" He laughed. The tense atmosphere relaxed. Lambo clambered into Gokudera's chest.

"Ne, Gokudera! Let's go buy ice cream," he said.

"I'm going too, then!" Yamamoto said. "I haven't had ice cream in a while—Gokudera's treating us! Ahaha! We'll get one for Tsuna too."

"Tch! Why am I buying it?" Gokudera bickered as he stood up. Lambo stayed on his shoulder.

"Because it's _your_ fault you made everyone depressed," Lambo said.

...

After that day, Lambo became less annoying towards his family. Well... maybe only a little.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's very out of character, now that I look back at this. I'm very sorry for that! I know that he'll never actually act this way... P_P<p>

_**-LLM**_


End file.
